


Love is not absolution and it never will be

by scipiocipher



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Y'all literally begged me to continue this, it made me feel good writer feelings, so I kinda did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipiocipher/pseuds/scipiocipher
Summary: Ok I have question for yall; would you like me to continue this?





	

When Eiffel kisses Hilbert for the first time, it does not feel like absolution.  
It feels like someone's lighting the air around him on fire and forcing him to breathe it in.  
The thing he was always sure of between the two of them was that Eiffel did not return his feelings, but then again this Eiffel, The constantly changing variable, a hurricane that could rip everything apart with ease and never realize. He never should have expected anything to be certain or constant.  
Eiffel pulls away, and his expression changes from determined to scared.  
Hilbert doesn't need to be told why, he can feel the unexpected, hot tears rolling down his face.  
"I'm- I'm so sorry- I just- dammit." Eiffel trips over his words trying to justify what he just did. Hilbert tries to say something, anything, but he feels so damn light headed and nothing comes out of his mouth. He grabs Eiffel's arm, and he flinches.  
Hilbert doesn't know what the hell to do. He doesn't know what the hell he should do, what the hell anyone does in this situation.  
Eiffel is still stammering for an excuse, and Hilbert just wants him to stop for one damn second.  
So he does the only thing that comes to mind.  
Hilbert grabs Eiffel by the shirt and kisses him, teeth clacking together and feeling like he's being burned where he stands yet not being consumed, sentenced to this forever. And he wants it to never end.  
Eiffel tangles his fingers in Hilbert's hair, pulling him in closer. Hilbert feels his heart beating wildly, electricity racing down his arms.  
Eiffel scrambles for something to lean on, grab hold of, anything. He finds a counter, and pulls himself on top of it, taking his hand out of Hilbert's hair in favor of wrapping it around his waist. Eiffel pulls Hilbert into his lap, trailing his hand up Hilbert's arm and enjoying the shivers it draws out of the smaller man. Hilbert breaks away for a second for air, and he's a sight.  
Hilbert, an unstoppable force, maybe even undestructable at this point, is straddling Eiffel and flushed red, trying to find words. Eiffel buries his face into the crook between his neck and shoulder, running his fingers up Hilbert's spine.  
Damn martyr. Always willing to suffer in silence till he dies.  
Hilbert isn't sure this is real. It doesn't feel real, and frankly, the only thing swaying him to think it is is the scent of cinnamon that always clings to Eiffel like a second shadow. That feels real. He focuses on that feeling of realness, focusing on what feels real, and it stops feeling like an illusion.  
He is here. Eiffel is here. Eiffel is holding him and they just kissed. Twice.  
There they sit in silence, both knowing this is real, but unsure what to do next. If there even was something to do next.  
If they chose to keep going, to keep doing this, what would happen? Would their secrets tear them apart? Would their situation? What about their past, the betrayals and hurt?  
If they stopped it here, then what? Live knowing this happened, trying to crush anything that grew of it?  
Or not choosing to do anything and just letting what happens happen?  
What a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have question for yall; would you like me to continue this?


End file.
